A motor in a vehicle is typically located in a central part of the vehicle, such as, for example, in front of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Centrally-located motors drive the wheels of the vehicle via drive shafts, universal joints, and other components. Such motors may, for example, be fuel or electrically powered. Motors may also be located at or even in the wheels of a vehicle. These motors are known as hub motors and are typically electrically powered. A vehicle with four wheels may have, for example, four hub motors, one motor within each wheel.